This invention relates to a truck bed cover for use with pick-up trucks having a fifth wheel attachment mounted in the bed thereof and particularly to a substantially waterproof truck bed cover.
The fifth wheel camper trucks generally have a fifth wheel mounted in the box or bed which is adapted to detachably receive the king pin of the trailer which extends downwardly from the forward end thereof. Whether pulling a trailer or not, it is desirable to enclose the truck bed to eliminate air turbulence created in the truck box as such turbulence not only blows objects from the box but greatly reduces the gas mileage of the truck. The enclosed truck bed provides much needed storage space in the truck, especially when camping; however, leakage problems of prior truck bed covers has greatly reduced the range of articles that can be stored therein. Convenient access to the interior of the truck bed is required and easy detachment of the panels covering the fifth wheel is needed to assure convenient use. These requirements, together with the air draft forces on the cover during travel greatly contributed to the leakage problems of a truck bed cover.